


[Suaressi]Waiting For The Sunrise

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档，2017.9.22苏梅背景下的梅苏车Messi Top x Suárez Bottom苏亚雷斯状态下滑的第一个赛季，所有人都说他不行了，都说他必须减重。而我，生气又心疼。于是写了这篇。





	[Suaressi]Waiting For The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，2017.9.22  
> 苏梅背景下的梅苏车  
> Messi Top x Suárez Bottom  
> 苏亚雷斯状态下滑的第一个赛季，所有人都说他不行了，都说他必须减重。而我，生气又心疼。于是写了这篇。

【梅苏pwp】等太阳升起

 

是等太阳升起，还是意外先来临。

 

Luis回家的时候天已经黑了。他没有开车，就独自一人溜达着从训练馆抄小路走。巴塞罗那的夜空很少有乌云出没，清澈的令人惊异。临近六月的晚上街巷里吹着风，风声轻的令人难以察觉，吹在他脸上却有些凉了。

估么着Leo应该已经睡了，他轻手轻脚地开了门，脱掉带着一丝凉意的外套随手挂在门廊边的挂钩上。  
摸着黑走到房门边上，门虚掩着，缝隙里有微弱的暖光滋长而出。Luis冲着掌心哈了口气，搓了搓手掌和脸颊，然后轻轻推门进去。  
Leo整个人埋在柔软的床铺中间，被子胡乱的搭在腰和背上，光裸的手臂和小腿都大喇喇的露在外面。床头亮着的小灯发出暖黄色的光，透过灯罩随意撒在房间的各个角落，整个屋子都好像笼罩上了一层毛茸茸的质感。  
Luis微微失神了一瞬，然后进了屋子。  
那瞬间内心涌动的莫名的情感浓郁而又黏稠，瞬间涌向疲惫的全身，然后又倏地一下溜走。他感觉胸口某处哽了一下，若有若无的刺痛感在胸腔里弥漫开，就像被什么动物硬硬的皮毛扫过一般。  
他低下身体，在床边伏下来，床垫的一边随着他的动作微微下陷。Leo的大半张脸埋在枕头里，嘴巴分开一条细缝，呼吸声轻的像蝴蝶煽动翅膀。Luis就这样端详了一会儿。  
老实说，他很喜欢像这样趁Leo睡着的时候盯着他看，好像永远也不会腻烦。而最近半年里，这种欲望却愈演愈烈起来。他知道每次在做这种事的时候自己的眼神是怎样的肆无忌惮，贪婪的不肯放过对方一点点细小的动作，每一次呼吸，每一次皱眉，每一次嘟囔着的断断续续的呓语。Leo偶尔会在他的注视中醒过来，睡眼朦胧地问他在干什么。并不善于掩饰的他在这种时候却意外的有天赋，光是看到对方合上的眼皮轻轻抖动，他就能及时的收拾起自己过于炽热的目光，装作若无其事的笑着吻他。  
他觉得Leo从某个时候已经猜到了什么，但是却并没有戳穿他，好像乐于陪他玩“装作不知道男友热衷于在自己睡觉的时候视奸自己”这种幼稚的游戏。  
他凑过去在Leo的脸颊和耳朵上印下两个吻，很轻很轻，然后探手去按熄灯光。房间骤然转暗，Luis的眼睛来不及适应光线的变化，一下子陷入难以视物的状态里。他悄悄地起身，他并不打算打扰熟睡的Leo，准备去隔壁卧房猫上一晚。虽然心里有点不情愿放弃睡在Leo身边，但是理智的弦却紧绷着不放。他强迫自己不许留恋，却说不清自己为什么执着至此。他从来是个顺从内心的人，但最近好像被自己过分的理智箍着变了味道。那锁链一点点收紧，缠住他，一圈又一圈。但在阳光底下，在人群中的时候，又好像消失的无影无踪了。一次次周而复始，就像是，像是在为着什么一次次练习着一样。

“Luis，别走。”  
发愣的功夫，手腕已经被人紧紧地拉住，Luis心里同时跳跃起两种截然不同的情绪，刺啦一下碰撞出明亮短暂的火光。他暗暗吐了口气。  
“我以为你睡着了。”Luis重新探身过去。黑暗里不太能看清Leo的表情，但他总觉得对方的声音里带着些不同寻常的情绪。  
“我睡不着，”Leo在阴影里歪了歪头，声音里酝酿着一团乌云，“很担心你。”  
Luis不置可否的笑了笑:“Leo，一般的观点是，我这样的人更像是抢别人的那个而非受害者。”  
“你知道我不是那个意思！”Leo骤然提高了声音。他从包裹着身体的被子中间爬起来，胸膛剧烈起伏着，黑暗中能清晰地听到他的吸气声，好像极力忍耐着什么即将爆发的东西。  
“Leo……”Luis叫了一声，却不知道该接着说些什么了，胸口的疼痛越发明显起来，压得他有些难以呼吸。该死的！  
“你在躲我吗？”Leo的语气却突然平复下来，甚至变得有点儿飘忽，好像边说着边在脑子里回想着些什么，然后下了肯定的结论，“没错，你就是在躲我。”  
沉默像黑色的巨大云团将两个人包围其中，他们就这样在黑暗里对视，彼此都看到对方眼里的隐隐的疼痛在翻滚。下一秒，就是万劫不复。

Leo猛地收紧拉着Luis的手，直起身子迎上Luis被动靠过来的身体，搂着他的脖子吻他。Leo的每一个细微的动作都带着浓重的怒气，毫不留情的咬上Luis因踟蹰而微抿着的嘴唇，恣意啃咬，舌头扫过马上就尝到了血液的铁锈味。  
Luis吃痛的发出一声模糊不清的叹息。不光是嘴唇上的伤口，连带着被紧攥着的手腕也在痛苦的叫嚣着。他有点慌乱地挣扎了一下想推开对方，但Leo好像被他这个动作刺激的更加恼火了，顺势拽着Luis猛地拧过身体，两个人双双摔在了床上，发出闷闷的响声。  
Leo动作极快，一翻身骑上Luis的小腹，一只膝盖撑在床上，而另一只直抵住Luis的胸口。Luis从没见过如此暴怒的Leo，一时间挣脱不开，眼睛盯着那个居高临下的身影回不过神来。他得承认，就算是这样的Leo，他都觉得好看的紧。  
Leo不明白，为什么这个家伙在这种时候都能突然对着他发起呆来。黑暗的环境并不影响Leo从身下人那双熟悉的黑眼睛里分辨出那种混杂着迷恋和欣赏的情绪。就像他每次在深夜里醒来时对上的那双眼睛一样。  
老天爷，谁能告诉他，他该拿这双眼睛怎么办？

“对不起，Leo。”Luis磕磕绊绊地道歉，“我错了，我其实，不是想躲你。只是…只是……”后半句话堵在喉咙里，Luis有些说不出口，只是因为他忽然意识到，如果说出来，Leo一定不会接受，甚至连他自己他都还没能说服。  
“即使真的到了那一天，我也不会放开你。”Leo收回顶着Luis胸口的膝盖，俯下身凑过去，额头几乎要挨上Luis的额头，“Luis，你把我的感情看的也太低了。”  
“我没有……”Luis下意识反驳。  
“你把你自己看的也太低了。”Leo接着说。  
Luis睁大了眼睛，有些措手不及。那句话好像高速飞行的皮球，一下子撞进网窝里，精准的又有力地撞破了原本被他掩饰在暗处的什么东西。  
“我爱你，不是因为你的球技和天赋，不是因为你可以给球队带来进球和胜利，不是因为你身上的任何定义或光环，那些或早或晚都会褪去。我爱你，只是因为你是Luis Alberto Suárez。”Leo一句一顿地说着，原本暴躁的情绪一点点从眼睛里抽离，只剩下藏着那下面的纯净的不受一丝沾染的深情。伸出手揉了揉大个子硬硬的头发，他紧绷的身体稍稍放松。他的Luis，从来没有意识到他自己是个多么可爱的人啊。会害怕还没有手臂长的小狮子，会在大家给他庆祝金靴的时候害羞脸红，也会为了自己所爱的一切而奋不顾身。

Luis觉得自己几乎要溺死在Leo的眼里。他情不自禁的双手捧住Leo的脸颊，微微扬起脸，两人的鼻尖碰在一起，他偏了偏头，用伤口仍旧刺痛的嘴唇贴上Leo。Leo抓住Luis的两只手腕，一齐按在头顶上，嘴唇一触即离。  
“嘿，我还在生气呢，”Leo这样说着，脸上却分明带着毫不掩饰的笑意，“我要罚你。”  
Luis挑了挑眉头，然后发现自己的双手被Leo不知从哪摸来的柔软布条系在了一起，然后固定在床头的位置。象征性挣了两下，Luis觉得自己估计很长一段时间内都脱不开它们。他隐约猜出Leo要干什么了，不过他自己其实对于谁上谁下并不太在意。又不是没被Leo压过，他暗暗地想着，身体却不自觉僵了一下。他看到Leo手中还捏着的一条窄窄的领带。  
“闭上眼睛，”Leo用命令的口吻说着，手里的领带覆盖上Luis微微抖动的眼皮和睫毛，绕过脑后轻巧的打了个结。“我要开始了。”  
Luis感觉到有什么温热的东西隔着布料碰了碰他的眼睛，然后顺着鼻梁缓缓移动，在中间那道小小的疤痕处稍作停留，然后一路划过鼻尖和嘴唇，牙齿咬了咬他带胡茬的下巴。他下意识想伸手搂住对方，手腕上的束缚却因为他的动作变得更紧。  
Leo侧身凑到Luis耳边，轻轻吻了吻他的耳廓，就像Luis经常做的那样。然后伸出舌头顺着轮廓和耳垂描摹了一会儿，沾染着唾液皮肤微微闪着水光。耳朵不算是Luis的敏感带，但是近在咫尺的舌头舔舐的声音和轻浅的呼吸声却透着浓浓的情欲的味道，勾得他有些难耐起来。  
嘴唇顺着耳后的筋游移到脖子侧面，Leo手头也不闲着，熟练地探进Luis衬衣的下摆，摸上对方掩在衣服下面的腰腹。减重初见成效，手下的线条更加流畅和紧绷了，Leo却有些心疼。晚上训练中疲劳过度的肌肉因紧张而纠结在一起，Leo加了些力道，指腹耐心地按过每一块腹肌，然后整个手掌贴上去按摩。  
“嗯……”酸胀和疼痛中伴着酥麻的感觉，Luis扬起头舒服地叹了口气。  
被蒙住的眼睛让他身体其他的感官都更加敏锐，或者说是敏感了，身体各处的细微触觉都被无限放大。再加上被束缚住的双手，让他有种任人宰割般的弱势感觉。感觉到Leo的犬齿划过脖子上的动脉，Luis不禁颤抖了一下，却没有躲开。  
这从一定程度上取悦了Leo，他转而舔上Luis上下滑动的喉结，含在嘴里舌头和牙齿交替磨蹭那块脆弱的皮肤。  
Luis的呼吸停滞了一下，喉咙深处逸出一声呜咽。这感觉就像把自己最柔软的弱点全盘托出，说不慌张是假的，但是那是Leo啊。深吸了口气，Luis试着重新放松自己紧张的身体，顶腰迎上Leo的手掌。  
“快点。”Luis小声催促，顺便断了自己的后路。  
Leo几乎要偷笑出声来，他故意压了压声音里轻快的情绪，不想被Luis发现，“好啊。”  
放开Luis的脖子，Leo拽着他的衬衫推上去，一直褪到绑在一起的手腕处。膝盖蹭进Luis两腿间，Leo一边舔咬他的肩膀和锁骨，一边隔着裤子磨蹭他大腿内侧柔软的部分。Luis哼哼了两下，下意识蹭了蹭腰，宽松的裤子滑下去一截，露出胯骨和人鱼线。Leo便顺势拽掉碍事的布料丢在一旁，好让Luis赤裸的身体整个暴露在自己眼皮下，好整以暇地欣赏了一会儿。  
Luis显然意识到了这点，他几乎可以感觉到Leo炽热的视线扫过他身上的每一处。即使两人早就无比熟悉对方的身体了，但在脑海里想象出的场景却显得比现实中更令人脸红。上身活动的余地很小，Luis干脆伸腿圈住Leo的腰，将他重新拉近自己。  
“Leo，我想吻你。”Luis有点吃力地稍稍抬起上身，原本放松了一些的腰腹肌肉再次酸痛起来，他决定不去理会它们。  
“别太享受啊，”Leo说着还是凑过去亲了亲Luis的嘴角，“我可是在惩罚你来着。”  
“嗯嗯，”Luis有些意犹未尽，显然那轻轻的触碰并不能满足他，“能不能把眼睛解开啊，这样感觉很不爽，看不到你……嘶！”  
Luis话还没说完就抽了一口冷气，半勃起的下身被Leo突然握住，力道大的有些疼。Leo咬着Luis的耳垂，含糊的说了一句，“还不到时候呢。”  
手指动作娴熟地圈住已经抬头的家伙，拇指的指腹按压前端的凸起，扫过顶端的小孔，然后有些粗暴地上下撸动起来。能感觉到手指被分泌出的前液稍稍润湿了，Leo把Luis的双腿分的更开了些，一只手扶着柱身另一只手去抚慰因快感而微微涨大的会阴和阴囊。  
快感来的过于强烈，Luis抑制不住的瑟缩了一下，喘息声骤然加重。最近忙着调整身体，再加上有意无意的岔开时间晚归，的确有些日子没有做了。他想要缓一下节奏一下，但根本没办法脱出Leo的掌控。Leo是故意的，快感的冲击让他来不及多加思考，但这点还是很容易确定的。Luis有些无奈，又有些愧疚。  
Leo满意地看着Luis喘息的模样，伸手拿过一旁的润滑剂倒在被自己的手包裹的阴茎上。微凉的黏滑液体顺着阴茎缓缓流下去，将腿间沾湿了一大片。Luis下意识收紧臀肉，但无法阻止滑腻的感觉蔓延开。  
“凉……”Luis嘟囔着抱怨。  
“放松点，我要开始了。”Leo安抚地揉了揉紧绷的臀瓣，然后用沾着润滑剂的手指探到紧闭着的小穴附近，耐心地绕着圈将液体涂匀。能感觉到小穴在手指下不安的收缩蠕动，然后渐渐放松了下来。Leo试探着推进一根手指，一寸寸按着甬道里软软的肠壁。  
异物入侵的感觉极为鲜明而且羞耻，Luis抑制着自己想要收紧穴口的冲动，身前挺立着的阴茎硬得发痛，他只得在Leo掌心里顶了顶。他隐约听到Leo的轻笑声，温暖的手掌随即重新包裹住他，“咕啾咕啾”的水声随着动作响起，色情且带着更深一层的暗示，令人心跳飙升。Leo随即加了一根手指，在润滑剂的帮助下一下子推进深处，肠肉紧紧的吸附上两根手指，像是要将它们挤出体外去。Leo不紧不慢地亲吻Luis带着胡茬的脸颊，手指摸索着继续深入。  
Luis原本变得有些急促地喘息，在体内手指摸上那个凸起时骤然一滞。  
“这里啊……”Leo又试探着按了两下，感觉到身下的人微微颤抖起来。  
“轻……轻点儿……”Luis呻吟出声，体内灵活的手指有节奏地交替按上那块软肉，激烈的快感电流般地窜上脊柱，直冲进大脑。理智如同被惊起的飞鸟，扑棱着翅膀从他脑中没了踪迹。他下意识想要更多，却又有些畏惧。  
Leo仿佛洞悉了他的想法，手上的动作减缓下来，不痛不痒的撩拨附近的肠壁，就像小猫的爪子一般抓挠着Luis紧绷的神经。  
“Leo……”Luis有些迷茫地仰头，即使眼睛被蒙住，Leo也能轻易想象出Luis可能的神态。  
“想要我怎么做？”Leo压低声音，在他耳边轻轻地吐气，语气仿佛诱人堕落的魔鬼。他的阴茎早就完全挺立起来，在胯部撑起一个明显的凸起，在Luis的大腿内侧磨蹭着。  
Luis觉得自己的脸在发烧，这实在过于羞耻了。但是如果这是Leo所希望的的话……  
“Leo……够了……进来吧。”Luis咬了咬牙，他知道现在就进入实在不是个很好的选择，但是他不想再等了。  
Leo挑了挑眉毛，眼中却越发暗了下来，Luis意外的贴心和顺从彻底激起他积累的欲望。他却没有立即这么做。  
三根手指在小穴里快速抽插着，将穴口几乎完全撑开，他每一下都直直的捅进最深处，将没来得及缩紧的肠肉重新撞开。  
“可……可以了，”Luis声音有些沙哑，“我可不想……不想被手指干到……射出来……唔！”  
炽热的东西猛地将Luis的身体贯穿，温暖湿润的肠壁瞬间包裹住入侵者，紧紧绞住。Leo压抑许久的冲动和着最后一丝怒气倾泻而出。  
Luis吃痛的叫了一声，双腿却环住Leo的腰将他引向更深处。感觉到龟头一层层撑开肠壁上的褶皱，死死嵌进身体里，Luis忍不住战栗起来。  
Leo没有丝毫的停顿，稍稍退出一点然后再次顶入。敏感点一次次被龟头碾过，快感潮水般冲击着Luis的身体和精神，他扭着腰迎上Leo的动作，然后听到了腰胯和臀肉互相撞击的啪啪的声响。  
“……好热……”体内的阴茎带着烫人的温度磨蹭着每一寸肠壁，Luis有些难以承受，阴茎随着身体的起伏而摇晃，前端的淫液沾湿了两人的小腹。  
Leo一只手托住Luis饱胀的阴囊揉了揉，然后向上摸上柱身，感觉Luis的阴茎在手中跳了一下，他收紧手指套弄起来。  
“够……够了……”前后两处的快感交织成一张巨网，将Luis整个人包裹在其中，Luis的嗓音染上一丝软软的哭腔。  
Leo不仅没有放慢速度，反而变本加厉起来。每一下都精准的撞上Luis最脆弱的一点，手上的动作也随之加快。  
“Luis……看着我。”Leo的喘息不比Luis轻，他努力稳住声音。  
Luis下意识抬起头，眼前的遮挡突然消失，他措手不及的撞上Leo的目光。那双熟悉的棕色眼睛有些湿漉漉的，瞳孔里却仿佛燃着火光，光芒里包裹着的是他的影子。所有的快感和情绪被瞬间引燃，刹那间爆发。  
“唔……！”即将脱口而出的呜咽被Leo的唇死死封住，大量的白浊瞬间射在Luis的小腹上。Luis一直紧紧绑住的双手忽然被松开了，顺势楼住了Leo的脖子，加深了宣告结束的一吻。

昏暗的房间又逐渐安静下来，只能看见两道相拥的人影和浅淡的喘气声。离太阳重新升起还有段时间，但所幸最深沉的黑暗已经过去。

 

END


End file.
